Percy Jackson And Annabeth Chase Story
by xXDaughterOfWisdomGoddessXx
Summary: What happens when Annabeth goes to Goode? What happens when Luke is there? Who plays a daunting game of Truth or Dare? Where does Annabeth stay? Who Is Rachel?
1. Going To Goode

**This will be a short chapter and my first please nice reviews they mean alot to me. (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO but I do own this piece of writing ( :: ).**

Annabeth's POV

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase," I say to the lady at the counter. She doesn't look up from her computer or respond. I coughed. She looked up at me, annoyed.

"What?"

"Umm Can I please have my schedule and locker number?" I asked politely. Before she could answer me a girl ran up to me and turned to the lady at the counter.

"Hi Susan, I'm going to show the new girl around," The girl said, she was about my age and height, a few inches taller. Her hair is brown and brown eyes. After I got my locker number and schedule the girl introduced herself as Rose.

"What's your locker number?" Rose asked me.

"Umm, 298." I answered. She stared at me with her mouth open.

"Wow, how lucky are you? First meeting me, then getting _the_ locker!" she joked.

"What so good about locker, 298?"

"Oh my god! It is next to the most popular and hottest guy in school, he claims he has a girlfriend but we all know he just says that so girls won't date him."

"Well, I have a boyfriend too. So I don't care what locker I get,"

"Honey when u meet this boy you will!" Rose sounds like a daughter of Aphrodite to me, but still nice, not bitchy or anything. (**A/N : Don't take this the wrong way Aphrodite!)**

And then I saw him.


	2. CLIFFY!

**Hi guys, this is going to be a longer chapter than before and I would like to give internet cookies to all my readers (I just started this fanfic so probably no one. Oh well, more for me) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Annabeth's POV

_And then I see him…_

Sea-green eyes and raven black hair,

A 17 year-old boy with people surrounding him,

_My _sea weed brain.

"Umm, Annabeth, earth to Annabeth? ANNABETH!" Rose woke me from my daze.

"Huh?" I said stupidly

"Annie honey, you're drooling. I thought u had a boyfriend?" She asked. Embarrassed I wiped my chin. Percy and I are the same in some ways.

"1. Don't call me "Annie", 2. I do, 3. I think I know where to go from here, 4. See you later." And with that I was off. Percy could show me around.

I saw her waving and I waved back. When I got to my locker, I put my books in there and tried to contain my excitement. Percy was right next to me getting stuff from _his_ locker. Girls everywhere were giving me death-glares; I'm guessing it is because of my locker, I smirked. And decided to tease him.

I put my hands on his eyes behind him, and before he could react I said in a really girly voice "Guess who?" I let go of him and he turned around.

"I told you Rachel I'm not intr-," he started then just stared into my grey eyes, "Annabeth, what are you doing here?!" I pretended to frown.

"Okay, I'll just leave then," I said turning to walk away. But Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back knowing everyone was staring at us, His hands slid around my waist and mine around his neck. After a while (I lost track of time), I heard a cough. Percy and I pulled back and I saw a girl and two boys infront of us. Suddenly my black converses were very interesting and Percy and I were winning the tomato contest, that's for sure.

Percy's POV

I am still in shock; I couldn't believe Wise Girl was here! I made it a mental note to ask her everything later. I sink out of my thoughts when I see Tom, Ellie and Michael staring at me. In fact the whole hall is, including Annabeth.

"What?" I ask Annabeth and the others. Annabeth face-palmed herself.

"Oh, you are such a sea weed brain," She laughed.

"Sea Weed Brain?" Ellie asked.

"Well, my theory is that Percy's head is actually filled with sea weed, because…" _Because I'm a son of Poseidon_ I thought, "Of how much time he spends in the water." Annabeth quickly added.

"Any way," Ellie turned to me "I said 'who is this?'"

"Oh sorry, guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Annabeth this is Ellie, Michael and Tom,"

"Hi," Annabeth said

"Hi," Tom and Michael replied. Not Ellie, I'll ask her later. The bell went and Annabeth and I walked to class, I was in a pretty good mood,

Until I saw…

**OH YESS, CLIFFY…..DON'T WORRY I'LL POST SOON. I don't know should I delete this, because I think it is terrible? Or should I just make it better? Tell me what YOU think below!**


	3. PERCABETH FINALLY!

Percy's POV

Luke.

How dare that two-faced little **(A/N BLOCKED FOR LANGUGE, TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT) **…EVER SHOW HIS FACE TO ANNABETH AGAIN!

UMM, LAST TIME I CHECKED HE CHEATED ON HER!

When I see Annabeth's stormy grey eyes I can tell she is feeling the same way. I am just about ready to walk up to this guy and make him WISH that he was bathed in the darkest pits of Tartarus (Distant Thunder). Annabeth put a hand on my chest and walked up to him, I followed after.

"Umm, what are you doing here Luke?" she said, rather calmly, but Luke and I both know one wrong move and! BOOM! You're a goner. He smirked

"Last time I checked, this a public school,"

"You better show her some respect you dirty little-," I started, but was interrupted by my step dad, Paul. I groaned and followed Luke into his office** (A/N: OH LOOK WE HAVE A NEW PRINCEIPLE, PAUL)**. Annabeth waited outside.

Annabeth's POV

I nervously waited outside for Percy. Something told me he had been here MANY times and I was worried that I wouldn't get to spend time with him.

Half an hour past and finally they got out. Luke looking annoyed, so annoyed in fact he stormed right passed me. When Percy got out I stood up, but he had a smirk on his face. "What happened, Sea weed Brain?"

"Well, since I didn't technically swear YET, I was let off with a warning,"

"What happened with Luke," I mumbled. To my surprise, Percy's smile got even bigger.

"Luke has detention for 3 days, you need to know Wise Girl, that here we have a strict rule about bothering new people."

"Really?" I asked surprised,

"Why do you think no girls have attacked you yet?" I laughed at this.

~_End of the Day~_

Percy's POV

"Hey Annabeth," I said to her, she looked up at me and said,

"Yes, Sea Weed Brain."

"Do you wanna come over to mine, instead of your hotel for dinner?" I asked. She just smiled, like she was hiding something,

"You, Sea Weed Brain! Why do you think Sally got the guest room ready?"

"Wait how did you know that?"

"You sleep in,"

"Wait you went, to my house, when I was sleeping?"

"Yep, you still drool," she laughed. So did I but I was red.

"Okay so your stuff is already at my house?"

"Yes,"

_~Percy's House~_

Annabeth's POV

"Hi, Sally, Hi, Paul," I said to them, Percy took my hand, and showed me my room. It connected to a bathroom and the bathroom connected to Percy's room.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom, but it has a shower a bath and two sinks…oh and a toilet!" Percy said. I loved my room, because it had nothing but a bed, a desk, a closet and grey walls. NOT. . . I unpacked everything and now my room had A LOT of owls.

After I took a shower I went into Percy's room and I had to lift my jaw off the ground because I was so stunned. It was clean, not my clean. But wow. Percy was on his bed in his Pajamas. This consisted of pants and no shirt. Not that I'm complaining, but wow.

"Checking my out are you Annabeth?" he laughed, I punched him on the shoulder but didn't deny it.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but maybe I can make it up to you," and then he kissed me, full on the lips. I kissed him back. After a while he got bored and moved to my neck. Until I heard sally say "Percy, Annabeth! Dinner."

Percy mumbled something about always being interrupted, but I pecked him on the check to lighten him mood. It worked. I smelt smoothing delicious in the kitchen and I raced Percy to the couch. I won.

I never knew that blue spaghetti was soooo good.

Percy and I went to bed after watching Hercules (so funny what mortals think these days) and Nemo, Percy's favorite.

I couldn't sleep nightmares again. So I walked through the bathroom and crawled into Percy's bed. He hugged me closer and we both eventually drifted off.

**What did you think? Finally some percabeth!**

...


	4. Red and Ellie

**HI GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Back to school (Groan)! Anyway For being SOOOOOOOOO patient, I will reward you will a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GODS IM GETTING TIRED OF THESE DISCLAIMERS, YOU ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

Sally's POV

"Percy, Breakfast!" I yell into the halls. No response. _Percy ALWAYS comes when he can smell pancakes, even when asleep, which is all the time _I thought _Plan B._

"PERCY, ANNABETH IS HERE!" Then Percy zooms into the kitchen, shirtless and yelling "WHERE" with Poor Annabeth walking behind him, rubbing her eyes. When she realizes what he just did, she grins "That's so sweet Sea Weed Brain!" Percy blushes,

"Err…Thanks?" That gets a laugh.

"Well, Percy get a shirt on and come and eat your blue pancakes," Percy just smiles.

_~After Percy and Annabeth get ready for school and eat their pancakes~_

Persassy's POV

"Bye Sally!" Annabeth said

"Bye Mom!" I hugged her and held Annabeth's hand. And we started walking to school.

_~At school~_

We walk through the doors and see Tom and Michael. We walk over to them and said hello.

"Hey where's…is it Emma?" Annabeth asks,

"Ellie and I don't know," I corrected, "But hey, can I see your schedule maybe we have the same classes?"

"Sure." Annabeth said with excitement, she looks awfully cheerful today.

Annabeth's Schedule:

_History-8:30_

_Math-9:30_

_Architecture-10:00_

_P.E-11:30_

_Lunch-12:00_

_Marine Biology-12:20_

_Library-1:00_

_L.O.T.E-1:30_

_Art-2:00_

_Dismissal Bell-3:00_

"Wow, you have most of my classes, History, Architecture, Marine Biology, P.E, Art and L.O.T.E," I said happily. Annabeth was about to reply when Rachel came.

She was wearing a mini (and when I say mini I mean _mini)_ pleated skirt with a white singlet that stopped around two inches above her belly button. And her makeup, let me just say _wow_. I think I know why they call them _cake_ faces.

Annabeth's POV

That little slut.

That's all I need to say, it disgusts me when I see how she looks at Percy.

"Heyy, Percy, umm babe. Who's this?" she asks (because I did my best to avoid her yesterday), gesturing at me.

"Umm I'm Percy's girlfriend, so why don't you just do everyone a favor; go back to the circus! And I LOVE your outfit…where's the rest of it?" I said to her, Percy smirked. Everyone was watching to see where this went.

"Well, Percy and I have been dating for, 2 months!"

"In your dreams, Rachel." Percy said

"Percy and I have known each other since we were 12 so just go and turn around before I will turn that top from white to RED!" And with that, I defeated the school bitch. I got cheers from the hall and Percy pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

That's when everything faded away, Percy held me closer and we just kissed. And as cheesy as it is, I'm gonna say it…it was magical. We didn't even get disturbed (which we ALWAYS do).

When we pulled back, I was basically gasping for air…how long had it been…3-5 minutes? Everyone was gawking at us.

"Do you guys even need to breathe?" Percy and I laughed

_~Math~_

I made my way to math, until a hard grip pulled me down a hall. And when I say who it was, I just stared…Ellie.

She punched me in the eye and I returned it to her. Unfortunately, she was stronger, a lot stronger. I mean like _Clarisse_ strong. She pressed me against the wall and pinned me down; she had a black eye forming.

"Now, you listen here, bitch. Percy is mine. I say what you did with Rachel, but guess what sweetie I'm a thousand times worse, now keep your distance or I'll find out where you live and trust me, you don't want any part with me!" She shouted at me, I just smirked.

"Go on, find out, but when you do I'll tell you this, you won't be happy." I know that wasn't wise, but this girl needed it.

Until she punched me again, hard, really hard, in the face. I fell to the ground, with my hands over my face. Once she had left, I couldn't take it. I sobbed into my hands.

Once I had recovered, I made my way into the girl's room and opened my bag. Piper was right; you never know when you are going to need makeup.

By 10:00 I looked almost normal, but all of the colour was drained from my face and you could faintly see my black eye. _How am I going to tell Percy? _

**There you go.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hi guys, i wont be upadating as much because of school, but i'll try my hardest. (::) (::) (::) :)**


	6. I don't know what to call this chapter

*****_**Dodges Flaming Arrow**_*** Hey! I'm Sorry for not upda- ***_**Plays Limbo with a pitch fork**_*** Look here's a new ***_**Yells over mob**_***BIG ***_**More Yelling***_** HUGE CHAPTER!**

**This is a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer says hi! **

**Review for disclaimer! **

**Oh, disclaimer die, **

**In other words, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Percy's POV

"Annabeth, what happened?!" I shouted when I walked into Annabeth's Room to see Annabeth putting makeup on her black eye. I ran up to her and put her face in my hands. "Who…who did this?" I asked looking into her hurt eyes, shocked. Her gaze floated away from mine, "Annabeth, tell me," she sighed.

"Well, I don't really…remember much," she answered finally, but still her stormy grey eyes were still avoiding my sight._ Like she does when she is keeping something from me, _I thought.

"Annabeth," I pressed, I wasn't going to let it go. Gently, I pushed her chin up to see me. She sighed again.

"Fine…It was… Ellie." And I just stared into her eyes, it all came at once. Hatred, Worry, Betray, Selfishness, Realization. Annabeth looked down at her shoes. I pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll protect you," I broke the hug after a while and asked "How long ago was this…and why?"

Annabeth's POV

It had been two days since I told Percy what happened, and I felt fine. Beside the fact it was Monday. So hmm…how can I turn into the FRICKEN SUN FROM THE TELETUBBIES?! **(A/N: I know, I know SOOO OOC, but hey give me a break *something whooshes past* CUT IT OUT WITH THE ARROWS) **I was going to school for the first time after I had got threatened and rumor has it, I just started beating Ellie up. Perfect. Just perfect. Percy stopped me in front of the door and held me by the shoulders, "Annabeth," I stared into his mesmerizing, sea-green eyes. "It's okay, I'm here," he gave me his award-winning smirk and he walked inside, hand in hand. It all went downhill from there.

Percy's POV

Everyone and I mean _everyone _stopped what they were doing and looked her with hatred, I gave her a reassuring squeeze with my hand to hers, but she showed no emotions. Her alert grey eyes found their target, the ground. But no sign of Ellie.

"Hey Percy," Speak of the devil. Everyone had stopped listening now. Annabeth's face had no colour and Ellie looked her up and down then she smirked as if to say _what a nobody._ Anger built up inside of me and I just burst!

"Go away Ellie! Gods YOU'RE WORSE THAN RACHEL, JUST LEAVE AND DON'T YOU THINK OF HURTING ANNABETH AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL COME FOR YOU AND IT WILL NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WANT PART IN!" I pulled my face closer so only she could hear and whispered "And did you really think I would ever be with you?" then I walked off with Annabeth leaving Ellie speechless.

Annabeth's POV

Before I got to class I heard a voice. I thought only one thing, _Thalia._ I ran toward the voice and engulfed her with a HUGE hug. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I asked, with excitement

"You mean what are _we_ doing here." That's when I saw them. Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Hazel and Nico.

"OH MY GODS!" I shouted after I hugged the all, they told me that they would be staying here for a month or two then back to camp. When Percy got out of the restroom, Percy and I got to go to history together. I got a huge shock when I saw our _new_ teacher.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Apollo your normal-," he waved a hand in the air controlling the mist, "History teacher," Apollo winked at us. A scrawny kid put up his hand, "Yes?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, like the Greek god? HE IS MY FAVOURITE!" He exclaimed, the god pointed a finger at him,

"10 points to you," and then it happened. I was back in Tartarus with Percy, "PERCY THE DOORS NO! PERCY!" Tears streamed down my face he wasn't listening. "Percy THERE DIEING. WHERE ARE YOU PERCY?" I was kicking at something. He wasn't helping WHAT IS GOING ON WHY ISN'THE HELPING ME. "PERCY, so many deaths," I was sobbing now "Too many…deaths."

**I'm going to end it here that's for all the reviews!**


	7. Hospital

Percy's POV

Apollo growled in frustration, then gave a glare to the shocked students, "No one, I repeat _no one _is to say a word about this to anyone or, I will find you, and trust me, but you don't want that! CLASSED DISMISSED" and everyone rushed out the room accept Apollo, Thalia, and I.

"PERCY ITS GAIA, SHES HERE! PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!" ANNABETH shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Her limbs, squirming everywhere. Then they stopped and Annabeth's body went limp in my arms. "Annabeth?" I said with uncontrollable tears streaming down my face, I was shouting now "ANNABETH! ANNABETH LISTEN TO ME WE ARE OUT, WE GOT OUT!" Sniffling, I whispered " I'm here, and you're fine, you're fine." Thalia started crying. And something inside me clicked, I laughed, wipping my eyes I said "Thalia, she's fine, she's just sleeping," Thalia turned to me, shocked "what?"

Then I collapsed.

Thalia's POV

I'm in the hospital with Sally, Paul, Fredrick and Helen. And we were all crying. Annabeth is dead. And Percy is in a coma. We don't know what killed her, or what happened to them, but Apollo's in there helping out. But nothing will help. Nothing can match to this pain. I just lost a sister, my best friend. I NEVER cried in front of ANYONE but, this time I am, hugging Sally, chatting with Friedrick. Telling the twins to be strong. Posiedon was sitting at the back for the waiting room, frozen.

Then a nurse came in.

"Parents of Percy Jackson." Sally and Paul walked hand in hand to the nurse and they were told the news quietly, NO! Not Percy as well. Sally cried as Paul held her. Then she did something that shocked me,She hugged me ,happier than before.

"What? Isn't Percy-" I didn't need to finnish

"He survived." She said with a smile that didn't match her tear-streaked face, then her face turned dark "But..."

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?!"

"He...can't remember,"


	8. I'm sorry

Hi guys...I've actually thought this through and I think that this story is terrible. I'm going to delete it and start over because I think that I've improved as a writer. Sorry


End file.
